This Blood
by Blaqk-Fire-Inside
Summary: life, death. hate, love. The caress of a razor blade and a needles can only tide a boy over for so long.


yeah... third time ive uploaded this. and im not deleting it this time. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story I wont say just kingdom hearts cuz theres a lot more then kingdom hearts...

_Chapter one, the Madison juvenile correction center_

_Just looking at the knife in his hands put shivers up his spine._

_He walked to his bedroom door, his hand hovering over the doorknob for a moment before softly clicking it locked._

_Finally, the sweet release he had been waiting for. _

_He walked calmly back to his bed, sitting on it softly._

_The razor shined in its dull plastic case, sitting only a few feet away from him._

_Reaching for it, he saw former scars, but ignored them and got ahold of the blade, popping it out quickly._

_A smirk came over his face as he rolled his shirt sleeve up._

_His aqua eyes watched as the blade slid over the pale skin on his wrist._

_Red blood traveled from the slice, dripping down onto hos hand, and staining his soft porceline skin.  
_

_Another cut, another shot of ecstasy from the pain.  
_

_'Only a few more...' he told himself, quickly making a few more slices.  
_

_He picked up a towel he had lying on the floor, and dabbed his arm with it, trying to lessen the blood flow._

_The small jar on his bed side table, filled with clear liquid caught his eye, almost calling to him.  
_

_He picked up the syringe that was lying beside it, and poked it through the lid, sucking some of the liquid into the needle._

_An evil smirk crossed his angelic face as he tapped the syringe, out of habit, still looking at the liquid.  
_

_He got the remaining air out of the tube and brought it up to his forearm, injecting the drug directly into his vein._

_Warmth rushed through him, then the hazy high fell over him, lulling him into a state of nostalgia. _

_Then, everything went black. _

That was a week ago.

Shortly after, riku overdosed and his father had to take him to the hospital.

He had survived, but he had harsh punishment he had to deal with.

His father, Ansem, was beyond infuriate when he discovered riku with a bloody blade beside him and an empty syringe in his hand, sprawled out on the bed, close to death.

He had spent three days recovering in the hospital.

When he got home, all hell broke lose.

His father made him clean the entire house, he would hit him randomly for no reason, he barely fed him, and riku had been cursed with having all his long sleeve shirts taken away, so he couldn't hide the scars that lingered on his arms, when he went out in public, forced to run errands for his cruel father.

But now, he was in the car with his father, being driven to the Madison Juvenile Correction Center, that was located two hours from there house.

He sat in the back seat, looking out the window with a dazed expression.

" you disappoint me riku." his father finally spoke up.

Riku didn't speak up, just continued to looked out the window, at the passing stripe clubs and biker bars.

" answer me Riku" his father said again, looking at his son with the rear view mirror.

Riku looked at his father with a vicious glare.

" you know I hate this place." Riku growled at his father.

His three older brother, Sephiroth, Dante, and Vergil, where all sent up to this center for different reasons.

Sixteen years old Dante was sent to the center for trying to free animals for the county zoo.

Seventeen year old Sephiroth for attempted murder, and being mentally unstable.

And Dantes sixteen year old twin, Vergil, for attempted murder of his brother Dante, and drug use.

Rikus father sighed in patience.

" I know riku, but theres no other choice for you... im sorry but I have to do this..." his father said calmly.

" whatever.." riku whispered as he looked back out in the window.

" hey look on the bright side, at least you'll be able to see you'll brothers." his father spoke softly.

" and on the bright side, you've managed to get rid of all you children." riku said with an evil smile on his face.

His father was silent.

" riku..." he whispered.

" just leave me alone dad." riku whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window, falling into a blissful sleep...

Riku woke with a start as the car jerked to a stop.

He looked out the windshield and saw a pale building, with barred windows and iron doors.

Two guards exited the building and walked calmly to the car. They opened the door opposite to his.

" welcome to the Madison Juvenile Correction Center, please step out the car mister... Riku Nacht.." the larger guard said.

Riku sighed, opening his door and stepping out.

He heard his father quietly say," good bye Riku, see you in a month..."

" fuck you." riku spat at his father while one guard hand cuffed, while the other got his belongings out of the cars trunk.

The guard that hand cuffed him, led him into the building, holding his wrist all the while...


End file.
